


Weddings and All That

by livy_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, seriously its all fluff and flirting, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” James said as he pulled her close. “You’re here by yourself?”<br/>“It would seem.” Lily answered.<br/>“Boyfriend couldn’t make it?” He asked.<br/>She shook her head. “Haven’t got one of those.”</p><p>or: Lily and James meet at Frank and Alice's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings and All That

**Author's Note:**

> The Wedding AU nobody asked for! 
> 
> Based off this prompt:  
> “We’re both guests at a mutual friend’s wedding and it must be really obvious that I’m a total loner and don’t know anybody because I’m sitting at a table all on my own drinking and you took it upon yourself to come sit by me and introduce me to all your friends and you’re sort of staring at me like I really intrigue you omg” au  
> -posted by otpmusings on tumblr

Let it be known that Lily quite usually described herself as a ‘wedding person’. She enjoyed getting dressed up. She enjoyed seeing the ceremony and the happy couple. She even enjoyed awkward dances with family members she wasn’t particularly close with. She absolutely adored the free food that came with. 

And it wasn’t that Lily didn’t _like_  Alice’s wedding--honestly the whole thing made Lily tear up a coupe times--she just didn’t know anyone there. Not that she was completely alone, she did know Marlene and Mary, two girls from her secondary school that had stayed close with Alice. It was just, and Lily loathed to think it, she was alone in the sense that she didn’t have a date or anyone particularly close with her there. Alice was her best friend, but Alice knew _everyone_  so of course she didn’t just spend her time with Lily.

She sat quietly between Alice’s mother and aunt during the ceremony, and Marlene and a bloke named Peter during the reception. But as the reception wore on, Lily found herself still sitting alone, wine glass in hand, watching everyone have a great time. And she felt... lonely.

Then a bloke sat down next to her.

“Bloody bitch of it weddings are, huh? You get all dressed up for a to do you haven’t got any part in, to watch friends or family make a big step in their lives that you haven’t done, and all you can really hope for is that you maybe get a little drunk before the bar closes.”

Lily blinked. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“James,” the man beside her turned and smiled. His glasses sat a bit crooked on his nose. “James Potter, friend of the groom. Technically his best man, so I guess I lied a bit about not having a part in this. I did pick the flowers.”

Lily glanced at the arrangement sitting in the center of the table. “You picked lilies?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “Why? You have a problem with lilies?”

“No,” Lily smiled ironically. “I was just wondering why.”

James nodded, appeased. “I happen to think they’re quite beautiful.” Lily hummed, and James turned back to look at her. 

“What’s your name, then?”

“Lily.”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope.” She smiled serenely.

James stared at her for a long moment before bursting into laughter. It was an infectious laugh, and soon Lily found herself laughing too. 

“Figures I’d find the one bird in the place named after the flowers.”

Lily hummed. “It’s got to be fate or something.”

“Or something,” James agreed. He slapped his hand on the table a moment later. “Come meet my friends? They won’t believe a word of this otherwise.”

She hesitated, but glanced around the empty table. It’s not like she was having any fun by herself anyway. Lily shrugged and James pulled her by the hand gently to a group of men laughing by the bar. She recognized Peter straight away.

“Prongs!” Shouted one with dark hair. “You’ve returned to us!”

“Who’s this?” Asked another, much quieter than the first.

James threw his arm casually around Lily as he approached his friends. “Lads, this is quite possibly the best part of the wedding.”

“Don’t let Alice hear that.” Peter snickered. “She might gut you.”

“Nah,” James ran a hand through his unruly black hair. “Not in the dress, she likes it too much.”

“Touche.”

“Don’t leave us hanging.” The first one said. “Why’s she so great?”

“Tell ‘em your name.” James nodded.

Lily glanced between them all. “Lily.”

“No fucking way.” 

“Look at that, Prongs.” The dark haired one laughed. “You’re fixation on those disgusting ruddy flowers--no offense, love--has finally paid off.”

“None taken,” Lily laughed, turning to James. “Did you really foist off your obsession with a flower to a dear friend on their wedding day?”

“Most certainly not,” he turned his nose up. “I happen to know Alice adores lilies.”

“Alice adores _daisies_.” Lily corrected. “These flowers were a completely selfish decision weren’t they?”

“Et tu, Lily?” James looked offended. “I will not sit here and be accused!”

As he pretended to storm off, Lily turned back to his friends. “A little dramatic, isn’t he?”

The sandy-haired one snorted. “You should see him when he’s really trying to impress someone.”

“You mean he’s _not_?” Peter said under his breath. 

Lily felt herself blushing at the comment.

She fell into conversation easily with James’ friends, and eventually he came back over to them. They made her feel a part of the group as the talked, laughing when she joked with them or asking her opinion. She found out the one with the dark hair and dark eyes was called Sirius and the one with sandy hair was Remus. They knew Frank from university, which was in London. Every so often, just out of the corner of her eye, Lily would catch James looking at her. It was never creepy or for too long, but sometimes she would catch his eye drifting. And the looks he gave her caused her stomach to flip and her cheeks to burn.

Eventually she caught his eye. “What are you looking at?”

James flushed lightly. He ran a hand through his hair, looking around a little wildly before his gaze settled back on Lily. “Nothing, uh, do you want to dance?”

“Sure.” And if Lily heard wolf whistles and encouraging laughter behind her, she didn’t say a thing.

The song was a slow one, for which Lily was grateful. She wasn’t much of a dancer, and the dances she did know to faster paced songs weren’t appropriate for a wedding where she could see Alice’s gran _right there_. Given another setting, she would most likely do those dances with James however.

“So,” James said as he pulled her close. “You’re here by yourself?”

“It would seem.” Lily answered.

“Boyfriend couldn’t make it?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Haven’t got one of those.”

“Girlfriend?” 

“Not dating anyone.”

James took a moment with that before nodding. “Me neither.”

“But you’re not alone.” Lily countered. “You’ve got your mates.”

“Only because they’re Frank’s mates too.” James shrugged, spinning her casually. He pulled Lily back against his chest and smiled crookedly. “If I had someone as gorgeous as you to invite, I would’ve. Then again,” his smile became softer, “I’ve never met someone as gorgeous as you, ‘til I met you an hour ago.”

Lily blushed. “Use that line on everybody?”

“Just the ones as gorgeous as you.” 

“Hmm,” she nodded. “I’m sure Sirius was properly flustered.”

James laughed then, hand shifting from her hip to her lower back and pulling her ever so slightly closer. “Clever.”

“Thank you.” Lily preened.

A moment passed, then James was asking, “How do you know Alice?”

“We went to school together as kids.”

“The private one up in Scotland?”

Lily blinked. “How’d you know?”

“Peter went.” James said. “So did my dad. I would’ve too, but I was a shit as a kid. Got sent to Duke of York’s instead. Met Sirius there, so it all worked out.”

“Pity,” she shook her head. “We could’ve gone to school together.”

He bit his lip. “That might be my one regret.”

“Can’t imagine you have too many of those.” 

“I try not to.” James agreed.

“That why you asked me for a dance?” Lily blinked up at him.

“Bit presumptuous,” James grinned. “Assuming I’d regret not dancing with you for the rest of my life.”

Lily leaned up, letting her lips brush the shell of James’ ear. “Well, we’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

She felt his breath hitch, and settled back onto her feet with a satisfied smirk. James stopped their dancing, both hands moving to her hips. His hazel eyes bore into Lily’s green ones. She thought she felt the universe shift.

“I really want to kiss you.” James admitted.

Lily took his hand in hers, lightly pulling him from the dance floor. She didn’t break eye contact. “We’ll have to see about that too.”


End file.
